They Made Me
by ZashleySilver
Summary: They wonder how Sharpay became the evil person she is today. And even though they reminisce, they don’t notice. They’ll never realize it was because of them. Sharpay-support. Dedicated to HeSaidSheSaidx. Oneshot. COMPLETE!


**They Made Me**

_They wonder how Sharpay became the evil person she is today. And even though they reminisce, they don't notice. They'll never realize it was because of them._

_----------_

**G-A-B-R-I-E-L-L-A**

I'm surprised. My friends are all telling me that they remember the old Sharpay. A Sharpay that was actually nice and sweet and kind. Troy says she was like me. And they all wonder what changed her.

Well, I remember my first day at East High. Sharpay was wearing all pink and sparkles. She was flirting with Troy. She was trying to beat us down to win her drama roll.

I've always tried to picture the old Sharpay. One who's like me? I can't picture Sharpay being nice and sweet and kind. That just doesn't sound like the Sharpay Evans I know. But apparently, I don't know the real her.

Troy says it wasn't long ago. He says it wasn't too long before I came here, actually. But it's a good thing she changed. I mean, we couldn't have two perfect Wildcats in the same school, could we? I was the better choice…I know I was.

Sharpay hasn't changed. She's still jealous.

**K-E-L-S-I**

Yeah, I remember the old Sharpay. I remember her well. We used to be best friends.

We'd go over each other's house everyday, just playing and talking and being girls. We shared secrets I still haven't forgotten. Like how she used to dream about marrying Troy, or how she's always hated the taste of peanut butter. We were really close. We were like sisters.

And then we turned fourteen. That's when she got really into acting. She was really excited at the thought of her performing in a show I wrote. But I told her the truth, being an honest friend: nobody actually thought she was a good actress. Sure she could dance, and I guess she could sing, but when it came to acting, she just couldn't deliver. I didn't want her to embarrass herself.

The next day she didn't talk to me at all. She only hung out with Ryan and other kids in drama. She knew I didn't have many friends, and she just ditched me. So I said she couldn't act; what's the big deal? So now she's overly obsessive with being an amazing performer. She wants to prove me wrong after all this time.

Sharpay is a big baby. And she still can't take criticism.

**T-A-Y-L-O-R**

Ha! You think just because Sharpay was here before Gabriella, that she was the good girl? Please. Sharpay was never the good girl. But I could sort of understand why you'd think she was a smart girl.

We were twelve, and Sharpay was a straight-A student. She and I were the top students in our grade. She would always get this big proud smile on her face when she got back a paper and saw her grade. I asked her one day why she tried so hard. She told me to make her parents proud of her.

And then I realized something. Sharpay is a spoiled brat. If she brings home a D paper, her parents buy her diamond earrings. Imagine what she gets for good grades! She only tries so her daddy can get her expensive gifts. What a brat.

So one day I had a plan to get Sharpay a really horrible grade. It was the day after we just back another test, which Sharpay had aced. But that day she got an F – and I hadn't done anything. It was all on her own.

Sharpay stopped her straight-A's after that. She almost failed two grades, and had to go to summer school once. But it's not like it's my fault.

Sharpay should have dropped out years ago. She's still stupid.

**C-H-A-D**

Sharpay is a bitch. She always has been, she always will be. The only reason I ever hung out with her as kids was because I was friends with Ryan and Troy. And we could never exclude "precious little Sharpay." Gag me.

She isn't so precious and little anymore though. I hear she's bee the whole football team – JV and varsity. And that's not even the half of it. Some kids say they've seen her on the street and go into random peoples' cars. Doesn't surprise me, though. Have you seen the way she dressed? She's growing up to be a stripper. It's so weird to remember her before her whore years. When we were all twelve, and we just learned about sex, she said she was going to wait til she was married for her first time. Well, she must have gotten married many times without us knowing.

Sharpay sucks at hiding her sex life. She's still a slut.

**Z-E-K-E**

Sharpay was actually nice when we were younger. That's when I started liking her. We were seven years old, and some middle school kid started to pick on me, and Sharpay yelled at him and got him to stop. That was when I fell in love with her.

But then she changed. As we got older, she took less interest in me, even with our friendship. She stopped coming over my house to play, she stopped passing me notes in class, and worst of all, she stopped giving me some of her family's recipes for me to try out. Now all I get from her is an icy glare and a roll of her eyes.

Everyone understood why I used to like her. She was nice. But they don't understand why I still like her. I used to say for the same reason as before – she hasn't changed. But that's a lie. I guess I still think I like her because I liked the person she used to be. But that person is gone; way gone. Maybe the nice her was only my imagination.

Sharpay is no longer a girl guys will love. She's still icy.

**R-Y-A-N**

It's really hard for me now. It's hard for me to look at that girl with the blond locks, small and reveling outfits, and pink and sequins and sparkles strut down the hallway. It's hard to look at that girl and be told that that's my sister. That that's my twin. That that's my Sharpay.

It feels so long ago now since she wasn't like this. So long, in fact, I'm not even sure if it's real. She's taken this new role on so strongly. People wonder why she acts, and it's because she never wants to be who she really is. But now, maybe that girl with the pink and sequins and sparkles is who she is.

Sharpay may never have changed at all, or maybe she did. She's still acting.

**T-R-O-Y**

Sharpay isn't who she appears to be. She's not what everyone thinks. Well, she may be now, but she wasn't before.

Before, she was the Sharpay I remember. She was really sweet and nice. She was really smart and got good grades. She was an amazing singer, dancer, and actress. She could make tons of guys like her for who she was. She didn't mind that she was never like anyone else, she liked to be herself. But suddenly that all changed. And I wish it hadn't.

This isn't her. Sharpay hated flashy clothes and shiny possessions. But sadly that's all she has now. And she's too overwhelmed by it all. She's drowning in her hot pink glitter and sequins. She's drowning in her lies. And I wish I could save her. But first, she has to save herself.

Sharpay has changed. She's still lying.

**S-H-A-R-P-A-Y**

Thanks guys. Thanks so much, _best friends_.

Gabriella, don't even talk. It's all because of you. You stole my school, my musical, my friends; you stole my entire world. Jealous? Yes, I'm jealous. Not of you, though. I'm jealous of what you've taken from me.

Kelsi, how dare you. You're so blind! You were my _best friend_ – you're opinion and what you said meant everything to me. Yes, I dreamt of staring in a show you wrote. That's because that was your dream. Criticism? You call what you said to me criticism? You flat out told me I sucked, Kels. You told me I'd never make it, so why am I trying. You'll never understand how much that hurt then, and still does today. Maybe that's why I try so hard now – to prove you wrong.

Taylor, wow. I had no idea you were the kind of person who would do whatever it took to bring someone else down. And you say that's my specialty. Taylor, ever thought that I liked school? That I liked to learn? That I liked to do well, proving to everyone and myself I wasn't a dumb blond? Stupid? You know why I failed, Taylor? Because when I brought home that A, know one cared. My mother, my father, not even my maids gave a damn about my grades. So I learned that it was useless and pointless.

Chad, I'm so tired of that. I did not do it with the whole football team! I am not a prostitute! And I'm not surprised that you would think that. I knew you never liked me; it was obvious from the start. But the feelings weren't mutual, Chad. I did consider you a friend, so that why when you call me a whore in the hall, it still stings. Slut? Fine, Chad; think what you want. Lie to yourself that I _don't_ wear a purity ring and I'm _not_ still a virgin. Just keep lying.

Zeke, I'm surprised by you too. I didn't know you liked me, Zeke. I never knew. I just thought we were close friends, almost like brother and sister. How was I supposed to know that you felt the way you did about me? Icy? You think I just turned on you, and it wasn't because I was a hormonal fourteen year old girl? Ever think that maybe since you never stuck up for me like I did for you, I never felt the need to care about you as much anymore?

Ryan? How could you? I'm your sister! I'm your twin! I'm still the girl you grew up with! I'm still Sharpay! Why aren't you believing that? How can you not, you're my brother! You're supposed to trust me! You're supposed to love me! You think I don't want to be who I really am? Then why haven't you done anything to change that? Acting? Ryan, of all people, you should know. I act, so know one will know. I act so know one will see that what they do hurts me – know, kills me – and they can feel better about themselves. Because for some reason, everyone finds joy in killing my spirit. I act, because if I didn't, know one would care.

I'm not sure what to say to you, Troy. Part of me wants to say thank you. Thank you for seeing that I hate the person I appear to be now, and that this isn't who I really am, and who I once was. Another part of me is still hurt, though. I can't help myself, Troy. I've tried, and I only made things worse. Please, please help me. Out of everyone, I'd always expect you to be my savior. But I guess I was wrong. Lying? You are right, Troy. I am lying. I lie every single damn day, about every single damn thing. I lie about who I am, what I think, what I feel, and I put on the mask that you all have come to know. But Troy, there are some things I don't lie about, that you should have realized. Is it a lie that I care about you? Is it a lie that my whole world has turned on me? Is it a lie that you did nothing to stop it? Is my unending love for you a lie? No.

Gabriella makes me jealous of **my** own life.  
Kelsi makes me criticize **my** own self.  
Taylor makes me feel more stupid than **I am**.  
Chad makes me feel more of a slut than **I am**.  
Zeke makes me think an icy Ice Queen is **me**.  
Ryan makes me think acting will save **me**.  
Troy makes me lie to everyone and **myself**.

They all wonder what made me such the evil person I am today. It's because of them - they made me. And they still don't realize.


End file.
